herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina Namikaze '''(née Uzumaki') was one of the main supporting characters of the ''Naruto series, as well as a powerful kunoichi who was the wife of Minato Namikaze and the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. She was also the second Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox. In addition to being Minato's wife and Naruto's mother, she was also the mother-in-law of Hinata Hyūga, and the paternal grandmother of Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki. She is voiced by Emi Shinohara in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Dorothy Elias-Fahn and Laura Bailey in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kushina was a beautiful woman in her early 20's. She had a slender figured and has fair colored skin with dark violet eyes. She also has dark red colored hair that reaches past her knees. In the anime, her hair is waist length. She even wears a small black hairclip where she keeps her hair up on the left side of her face. As a little girl, she was slightly chubby. She was seen briefly wearing a Konoha headband after graduating from the academy. Personality Kushina was described as being a tomboy by both Tsunade and Jiraiya and she even had a short temper. As first seen as a little girl, she was shy. However, she became more confident and she had the tendency to lash out at people who would annoy her. Like her son, Naruto, she even has her own verbal tic dattebane ''which is a feminine version of Naruto's ''dattebayo. Despite her violent outbursts, Kushina has a soft and caring side of her and she was very strong-willed which caused her to even risked her life to protect her son and wish the very best of his life. Background Kushina was born on July 10 in The Land of Whirlpools from a unnamed couple, and was a member of a clan that founded the land and was greatly renowned by ninjas from all over the world called the Uzumaki Clan. As a little girl, Kushina lived in the time of war where many nations feared her clan and were frequently targeted because of their powerful Sealing Jutsus and long lifespans. During the wars, Kushina's home village was eventually destroyed killing half the clan members and leaving survivors to flee into other villages from around the world. Kushina's parents were presumed died, but Kushina was eventually founded by a group of Konoha Ninjas who took Kushina into the village where she was made a citizen. By the time she was 6 years old, she attended Konoha Ninja Academy where she met her future husband Minato for the first time. Kushina gathered up her courage by telling the class that she was going to be the first female Hokage, which resulted children teasing her and calling her tomato because of her long red hair. As the years went by, Kushina had grown much stronger and she started to brutally beat up the children and the boys who made fun of her and she was known as The Redhot Habenero. A few years later, The Cloud Ninja kidnapped Kushina because of her special chakra that they wanted for themselves. As they were crossing the border, Kushina secretly pulled out pieces of her hair to leave a trial so that the Konoha Ninja can find her. Minato was the only one who picked up the trial and rescued her. Is was there that Kushina admired her hair because Minato noticed how beautiful it was, and that the red strands represent the Red Thread of Fate that lead her to her soulmate and Kushina fell in love with Minato. From here on out, Kushina and Minato became lovers and they were married. Years later, Jiraiya came and visited the couple during Kushina's pregnancy. Minato mentioned how he enjoyed Jiraiya's book Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and how he admired the hero in the book named'' Naruto'' and that he hopes to name their child after him. Kushina came in and lovingly agreed that Naruto is such a beautiful name. In turn, Kushina and her husband made Jiraiya as Naruto's godfather. The Nine-Tailed Fox Incident It was revealed that Kushina was the second Jinchuuriki (Human Vessel) to the Nine-Tailed Fox named Kurama. In truth, Kushina was actually sent to Konoha to become the new vessel because the first jinchuuriki named Mito Uzumaki was a fellow clan member of Kushina and the wife of the First Hokage, and was dying of old age. So the village needed a new vessel with the same amount of Chakra sealing control like Mito, and Kushina was the perfect candidate for this job. Kushina was at first shocked by this and was afraid because of the loneliness that she would had to endure. One her death bed, Mito comfort Kushina and told her that they where sent here to become the vessel, and that if a Jinchuuriki fills the empty vessel with love, then that Jinchuuriki will live a happy life. In that end, Kushina was happy because the love she had for Minato filled her empty vessel, and she happily accepted her fate as being Kurama's Jinchuuriki. Year's later, Kushina was around 10 months due to giving birth to Naruto, so the Third Hokage and his wife named Biwako made arrangements for her to give birth in secret under the guards of ANBU and using a special seal to aid her in childbirth so that the seal would not be broken with Biwako assisting the birth and Minato doing the sealing. While Kushina and Biwako were walking to the hideout, Kushina met up with her friend Mikoto Uchiha with her infant son Sasuke Uchiha with both of the women wishing their sons to be best friends. Kushina came to the hideout and started to give birth to Naruto. Outside, Obito Uchiha (under the disguise of Tobi), finished off the ANBU and snuck into the hideout. Naruto was then born, much to the great joy of his parents. As Minato was trying to finish up sealing Kushina, Tobi killed Biwako and Taji (Kushina's nurse) and took Naruto hostage and threatened to kill him if he does not hand over Kushina. Minato tried to calm Tobi down, but Tobi put explosive tags under Naruto's wrappings and Minato removed the wrappings and saved Naruto, but Tobi kidnapped Kushina. Kushina was taken to a abandoned field outside the village were she was bounded to stones with sealings all over her body. Kushina demanded Tobi what he wanted. Tobi said that he was going to extract the Nine-Tails from her body. Once the Nine-Tails was extracted, Kushina survived thanks to her clan's long physical endurance, but was greatly weaken. Tobi took full control of Kurama and demanded him to finish Kushina off but was rescued by Minato and Tobi got away. Kushina told Minato that the man is going to Konoha and begged Minato to protect the village. Minato took Kushina back home so that she can look after Naruto as Minato left to protect the village. Later, Kushina was summoned by Minato with Naruto. Kushina used her Chakra Chains to restrain Kurama. Kushina with strong determination told Minato that she is going to take Kurama down with her in death. She sadly thanked Minato for everything, and that she wished that she could see Naruto grow up and wished a future for their family of three. Minato decided to use the Reaper Death Seal Technique to seal half of Kurama in Naruto. Furious, Kushina did not wished a heavy burden on her son, and she demanded Minato as to why he is risking his own life for hers and Konoha's sake. Minato answered that deserting a village is just as horrible as deserting a child and that they are all a family of Shinobi. ''He even told her that he can never replaced her, since Naruto needed most of his guidance from his mother. Minato declared that by sealing Kurama in Naruto and with Naruto mastering Kurama's powers as an adult, he will stop Tobi and save the world from total chaos. Kushina sadly agreed and Minato summoned the sealing alter and placed Naruto on it. Once Kurama (who was no longer controlled by Tobi) saw the alter, he tried to killed Naruto so that he would not be resealed, but Kushina and her husband standed in the way and they together took the hit with Kurama's claw piercing though them, severly wounding them in the process. In their last dying breaths, Minato had his Sealing Key sent to Jiraiya as Kushina sadly said goodbye to Naruto and wished the best of her son's future (Studying hard, listening to elders, making friends, making a goal a fruition, spending wisely, drinking occasionally, & marrying the right girl). Kushina then died with Minato as they together sealed Kurama in Naruto.'' ''Naruto: Shippuden'' Kushina made her first major appearance while Naruto was being trained under Killer Bee into extracting Kurama's Chakra. In confusion, Naruto mistaken Kushina as Kurama's human form because of her laughing, which caused Kushina to hit Naruto on the head as she used her tic word Dattebane, which caused Naruto to be surprised and confused at the same time. Kushina apologized to Naruto and explained to Naruto that she was always hot headed as a child and hoped that he didn't turn out as her. Just immediately, Naruto tearfully hugged Kushina and recognized her as his mother, much to Kushina's understanding happiness. Kushina then had Kurama stay out of their conversation by using her Chakra Chains to bind Kurama. During their conversation, Kushina explained to Naruto that Minato sealed her Chakra inside Naruto so that when the time comes, she would appear and help Naruto control Kurama's powers. Kushina then talked to Naruto on how she met and married Minato and that Naruto along his father, where the only two men who ever complemented on the loveliness of her hair and told her son she loved him. There, Naruto made a new nickname for himself'' The Orange Hokage'' (combining his father's'' Konoha's Yellow Flash'' and Kushina's Red Hot Habanero). With new convidence because of his mother's love for him and her help, Naruto was able to extract Kurama's powers and gained new powers from the Sage of Six Paths. Kushina congratulated Naruto and she was able to past on, not before revealing the truth behind the Nine-Tailed Fox Incident to Naruto and how he became a Jinchuuriki from the start. After finishing the whole story, Kushina told Naruto she was so sorry that her and Minato made Naruto a vessel. Naruto said that he forgives her and that he would never blame his parents for what they did. He described that he now knows what a parent's love is like and risking their lives to protect him, and that he is proud to be Kushina's son. Tearfully overjoyed with happiness, Kushina embraced Naruto as she dispersed into the light while thanking him and pasted on peacefully. Trivia *She share the second English voice actress with Anko Mitarashi & Kurotsuchi. *Her second English voice actress, Laura Bailey, is best known voicing as Maka Albarn from Soul Eater, Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket series, Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood, Blaze the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog series, Tier Harribel, Hiyori Sarugaki (episodes 206+), Mashiro Kuna from Bleach, Tokine Yukimura from Kekkaishi, Beastmon from Digimon Fusion, Xing Huo from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Gallery Kushina Manga.jpg|Kushina in the Manga Road To Ninja.jpg|'' Road to Ninja''. Tumblr pdz9roviOe1syr7zp 1280.png Minato and Kushina Wedding Card 1.png Kushina Uzumaki Card 3.png Minato and Kushina Card 1.png Kushina Uzumaki Summer Festival Card 1.png Naruto Minato Kushina Card 1.png Kushina_Hugging_Naruto.jpg|Kushina hugging her son Naruto Kushina_and_Naruto.jpg|Kushina talking with her son Naruto Kushina's_Death.jpg|Kushina's death along with her husband Minato Kushina_Protecting.jpg|Kushina and her husband protects their son Naruto from Kurama's blow Kushina_and_Baby_Naruto.jpg|Kushina after her son Naruto's birth Kushina_and_Sasuke.jpg|Kushina meet Sasuke Uchiha for the first time Kushina_and_Minato.jpg|Kushina rescued by her future husband Minato Kushina's_violent_side.jpg|Kushina hits her son Naruto for insulting her laugh and mistakening her for Kurama Young_Kushina.jpg|Kushina as a little girl minato-naruto-and-kushina-uzumaki-family.jpg Navigation Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Families Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Hope Bringer Category:Revived Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Saved Soul Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Selfless Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Amazons Category:Kids Category:Spouses